Malik's Sister
by RareHunterGrl
Summary: The Genre's hard to explain, because this story is hard to put into words. Well, when Tiffany was small, her parents died. She had to go to the orphanage. Her parents' friends adopted her, but she was treated really poorly. So, Tiffany decided to run away
1. The Beginning

Okay, I'm really hoping to continue this story and I expect that people read it!! Well, lets write, right? LoLz that doesn't sound right... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1  
  
[I]A girl with silver-black hair and teary sky blue eyes dashed down the street. She stopped to take a breath. No one could find her now... She was far away from home. Ten-year-old Tiffany Iccya was running away from home. They had always treated her badly, ever since they've adopted her from the orphanage. Ever since her parents passed away... And to think her parents and her stepparents were friends before... Well, it was time to forget the past and look to the future.  
  
Dark storm clouds was moving in... Tiffany looked up. Uh-oh. The big fat raindrops came down. It was like the whole world was filled with sadness. So very dark... She shivered in the cold. She would defiantly not survive in this weather... She kept on walking with her head down so the rain wouldn't get into her face...  
  
~*~  
  
It was almost an hour of walking... Tiffany was soaked, and she was really cold... Suddenly, she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Tiffany looked to see who it was. It was a boy about her age, with whitish hair and blue eyes, with this rod.  
  
"It's okay," He replied. "What are you doing out here in this weather?"  
  
"I..." Tiffany didn't want to remember it, but she was asked something. "I ran away from home..." Her eyes were cold as her hands. "My step-parents... they treat me really badly."  
  
"I'm sorry," He said. "Maybe... you could stay at my house tonight..."  
  
Tiffany knew she shouldn't follow strangers, but it maybe the only chance to live. "Okay," She replied slowly, and followed him. Realizing she didn't even know his name yet, or him, her name. She asked, "My name is Tiffany Iccya, what's yours?"  
  
"Malik. Malik Ishtar."[/I]  
  
~*Five years later*~  
  
"Malik, we can't run away from home!" Fifteen-year-old Tiffany Iccya said. "I'm not! It's like running away from my home a second time! Besides, this place is way better than the first place I was at!"  
  
"There are better places than here!" Malik argued. "And I'm sick of guarding the pharoh's powers! They rightfully belong to me!" Then he whispered. "I can't go without you..."  
  
"Then I'm staying here!" Tiffany said.  
  
Malik hesitated for a moment. But knowing that Tiffany would follow, he walked out the door.  
  
Malik was out on his own, like he was, before Tiffany came into his life. Just as evil has he had been, too. Well... Set off for the pharoh's powers! He took another step and looked back. Tiffany was running towards him.  
  
"You knew I couldn't [i]live[/i] witout you!" She said. "I'm comming too!"  
  
Malik smiled. Yes, he knew. He walked away from his home, to get the pharoh's power, and [i]with[/i] Tiffany. This was going well... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope u lyk this story so far!! Review!!! ^-^ 


	2. Malik's Evilness Is In Effect

Chapie two!!! Malik and I thank you for all the reviews!!! Right Malik? ^_^ Good doggy Malik!  
  
Malik: ::Wants to be a good doggy:: Yes!!! We thank Wild-Roze, and Dulcis Hipnotism(of course the person that Kat loves the fan fic of)! Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Right! Malik good doggy!!! Now onter the story right!  
  
I'm gonna fast forward to the first duel with Yugi cuz the other parts r the boring parts, ok? Ok! Chapie two is pretty short ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
Malik sat there, with Tiffany by his side, in front of Bandit Keith. Tiffany didn't like the cruel way that Malik was treating everyone. He... was acting evil.  
  
"Don't try to fight my Rod!" Malik said. "You'll be controlled at the end anyways!"  
  
It has to stop... Tiffany cares about Malik. "Malik, stop!" She said for about the thousandth time. "You don't have to do this! You don't need Yami's powers! It doesn't belong to you!" She had learned a lot about the past when Malik had his lessons.  
  
"Yes I do," Malik replied. "Yami had a turn being the pharaoh, now it's mine!"  
  
Tiffany grabbed the Millennium Item and yanked it out of Malik's hands. "You would [i]not[/i] take control of Bandit Keith!" Keith, who was broken of Malik's spell, was looking astounded, like a part of his memories went bye bye.  
  
Malik stood up. "You will pay! Rare Hunter! Take her away and teach her a lesson to be learned!" Two Rare Hunters appeared, and dragged Tiffany out of the room, with her kicking and yelling. He didn't care. [i]No one[/i] was going to stop him from defeating Yami. Not even [i]her[/i]. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heh... How do u make the italics and bold and stuff, I du not kno... bare with me... 


End file.
